Show Me Your Teeth
by Sonido del vuelo
Summary: Alfred has a biting fetish.


Arthur had aged, but he was not quite so debilitated that his sight should have fled him, and yet he was typhlotic—and immobilized. The blind fold was wrenched free of his head, and visibility granted him his captor. "Alfred." A simple statement really; for whom else would such a display be sought? 1776; The discovery of a being who could bring England to his knees, and not just once.

The island nation almost lost what little composure he had when America produced the crop from behind his back with a smile that reached his eyes and a laugh that rang like a chime off key. "Oh, Artie." He was being callow now, which seemed somewhat redundant to think because it _was_ Alfred wielding that commanding looking riding crop, but the boy could behave when necessary. The dilemma, however, was that there were no rules in your own bleeding bedroom.

England cocked his head to the side, viridian orbs locked steady on Alfred's hands. "As _much_ as I _loath_ your absence darling, I wouldn't have minded for a warning previous to your visit. It would have given me some time to fetch supper."

"Ha ha, I gotcha dinner right here, "

He snorted and offered up a sardonic grin. "Cheers, love."

"Sassy." Alfred mumbled shuddering visibly when the shorter male below smiled. The reasons for his quivering, Arthur did not pursue as Alfred's bristling died down and he stood stroking the long black leather pole as if it were his only condolence.

Had Arthur been unbound, he would have granted his former colony a steady fist in the face. As Alfred would have it, he had done a thorough job at making sure the elder nation had no means of escape. The Briton regretted teaching the younger blonde those knots, desperately. He had orchestrated a sufficient job of keeping Arthur unmoving for the moment. His hands were of no use when they were locked behind his back, and bound from forearm to wrist. When his legs were free, he fancied his foot would utilize it's free reign to go up Alfred's arse, but for now his calves were taught to his thighs and he really hadn't and room to wiggle out of it.

"Show me your teeth."

"I beg your pardon?" He inquired stupidly after being woken from his brooding.

"Show me your fucking teeth, Arthur."

The man in question passed a somewhat quizzical look towards the ex-colony before he began to laugh, doubling over so that Alfred was denied the view of what he had requested to perceive. "You're a right pillock. As if I'd possi—" He guffawed, sentence cut short by an unmistakable sting across his backside- and when had Alfred moved behind him?

Working to keep his breathing in check, he allowed the gasp to pass his lips before he silently and wisely, chose to shut his mouth. Briefly the strong scent of leather filled his nostrils and the tickle of it grazed his jaw line. "_Cheers_, Artie."

The delectable and unmistakable sensation of lips colliding with the column of his neck caused him to grunt inwardly, though he refused to open his mouth for obvious reasons, and suddenly canines were penetrating the vacuous territory of ivory skin. Unable to keep his mouth closed for much longer, Arthur let out a noise somewhere in between a pleased hiss and a pained moan. Alfred took the opportunity to lift the shorter blonde's upper lip with the aforementioned riding crop, assiduously relishing in Arthur's clenched eyes, rapid breathing, and more importantly those flawless pearly whites poking from beneath his lip. Screw those stereotypes for British teeth. "Bite." He commanded promptly, releasing the raw skin on the juncture of Arthur's neck.

Eyes fluttering open, Arthur allowed his gaze to loll sideward where he could clearly see the four letter word printed on the end of the crop, just before Alfred decided to shove the damned thing against his molar demanding him to bite down on it. Recalling that the taller nation had swatted his hind quarters earlier, he came to the realization that his behind was now branded with 'slut'. _Marvelous. _

He squinted, opening his mouth to give Alfred a good earful of complaints and ahem…choice words, but the other male took the alternative, impelling the 'slut' end of the crop into Arthur's mouth. Unfortunately, he was compelled to oblige Alfred's 'request' by biting down on the invading object to keep it from moving down his throat.

The American didn't say anything really, only chose to chuckle as he continued nipping—no, _biting_ a little too harshly down the remainder of uncharted skin above Arthur's chest. Without warning, Alfred haphazardly jostled the English nation to the carpet, taking exhausting gratification in the way that his former caretaker's ass was left standing in air; and Alfred could be proud too that _he _had left Arthur looking like a whore.

Almost with exceeding ease, the larger nation cut loose the bonds on Arthur's legs (with what, the island nation didn't know), taking the time to kneel with just enough pressure so as not to crush them (which was odd because Arthur hadn't always seemed so breakable to him, and he often wondered when it started.), on the elder's ankles. He wasn't surprised to see that the smaller blonde was aroused when he made haste nearly ripping Arthur's pants down his legs.

The Englishman on the other hand, was in quite a frenzy; A battle between wanting to kick Alfred's face in, and wanting to shag him silly. The latter of the two choices however, was currently his least favourite, when he felt Alfred's jaws sink into tender skin causing Arthur to yelp in utter shock. Oh. _Oh._ "_He did not just—" _And there it was again. Lower, where his thigh and arse were separated, but never the less it was there. "_He did."_ He began to wonder if 'slut' was the only thing he was going to have marked on his back end. There would most certainly be imprints of teeth. Arthur hadn't however, anticipated a gloved finger to slip inside him so bluntly, and so early in the game. He shut his eyes, groaning low in his throat, clenching around the small intrusion as his body attempted to reject it, which only caused Alfred to shove it in further. "Mmnh…"

"I was positive that you had invented the English language, Arthur."

As abruptly as it all began, the finger withdrew, and Arthur found a hand being fisted in his hair, yanking sorely upwards and rolling him onto his knees once more. The head-rush he'd obtained from the entire ordeal elicited a moment of pause in the thinking department before he registered the hinges of his jaw being pinched, forcibly opening his mouth where something hot, hard, and most certainly Alfred, was shoved into the vulnerable cavern.

England barely had time to attempt to swallow as Alfred quite literally, began fucking his mouth. "Show me your teeth, Artie."

When said nation did not comply, Alfred began thrusting rapidly, the head of his cock bumping the back of Arthur's throat as he yanked roughly at the straw-like strands, leaning down, not to yell like Arthur thought he would, but whisper damnably calm. "Show me your teeth!"

Slowly with as much effort as the nation could muster, he curled his lips showing off the white slates of calcium as Alfred began slowing his frantic pace, grazing the tips of each tooth over the sensitive flesh of the member embedded within the awaiting mouth.

Arthur doubled over hacking away when Alfred pulled his prick from the Briton's mouth. He was adamant on turning around to give Alfred a piece of his mind when he was kicked roughly in the ribs. Rolling onto his back he felt the object that had invaded his mouth not so long ago, intrude a far more sensitive area. He gave a startled cry, gritting his teeth and pressing his lips taught together in some false hope that it would help the pain subside as Alfred began biting ravenously at the inside of his creamy thighs moving casually in and out of Arthur's tight hole.

"Teeth." Alfred grunted, hips rocking at their constant pace.

At this point, Arthur didn't give a flying fuck if Alfred were to threaten fucking him upside down with a rabbit suit on. The terrible ache that had settled low in his groin (and that had not disappeared—damn his masochistic tendencies.) and lower were going to reside in their places likely for days, and he only wanted it to end. "Teeth."

He was about to tell Alfred that he could very well piss off, when that unmistakably elusive area was struck dead on inside Arthur, causing him to cry out in pure bliss, bumping his hips forward without shame and wantonly back into Alfred. "Teeth!"

The elder nation managed to curl his lips back once more, clenching his teeth together visibly whilst he gazed up at the American fucking him from above. America did not fail to deliver once more, striking his prostate head on as Arthur bared his pearly whites for the world to see.

The nation above, leaned down to nibble none to gently at one of the buds upon Arthur's chest which was beginning to rise and fall rapidly almost in tandem with the thrusts causing him to breathe abnormally in the first place. Arthur could hardly concentrate on anything at all. He had become a mess of moans and gasps as Alfred bit around his chest harshly, and filled him to the brim, and _oh _his hand was doing wonderful things to England's erect and aching cock—and he had kept his mouth open, teeth showing the entire time.

"Alf—_haah, _I can't—I _God! _Alfred, Alfred, _Alfred!"_ Then there was near silence, apart from perhaps the angelic chorus that seemed to play somewhere within the deep recesses of Arthur's sick and twisted mind. He'd almost missed Alfred's own cry, and the feel of it against his skin, as he bit down hard onto Arthur's abused chest. The elder nation shuddered as warmth filled him and more silence passed.

A shudder wracked Arthur's body, as America's breathing slowed, and he seemed to be digging for something amidst the pile of clothing, that Arthur seemed to have missed. When had Alfred scattered his shirt and pants? Alas, the American produced a small pocket knife, which is what the island nation presumed him to use to cut the earlier bonds off his legs, setting the Englishman's wrists and arms free that had quickly fallen asleep whilst he'd been laying on them. Finally able to sit up, Arthur glared somewhat at America, taking a firm hold of the younger's wrist to lick at the essence still left on his fingers. He took the time to lightly sip and suck at the skin upon Alfred's palm before he drew back. "Next time you have the inexplicable urge to catch a glimpse of my dentition, please, hesitate to shove your dick into my mouth again, or you shall be seeing plenty of teeth when I bite it off."

* * *

><p>AN: OnO I haven't written anything in such a long time, and the commercial for shark week caught me off on a tangent I s'pose.

Anyways, most of you know the song "Show Me Your Teeth" By Lady Gaga. Hope you enjoyed it!

I might go back at some point and replenish or fix little mistakes. I'm far too lazy to do it now. However, if you find anything please let me know! CREATIVE criticism is greatly appreciated.

Side Note: OnO Iggy is a sassy mother fucker.

Wankers gon' wank.


End file.
